De l'autre côté du miroir d'argent
by Lady Nightmar3
Summary: Et si il existait des dimensions parallèles plus proche que l'on pourrais le penser. Et si de l'autre côté du miroir Hermione était l'inverse total de ce qu'elle est maintenant. Vraiment ? Venez vérifiez par vous-même. HG&DM ABANDONEE & REPRISE BIENTOT
1. Introduction

Et si dans notre univers, il n'existait pas seulement une terre mais des centaines ? Et si votre reflet dans le miroir n'était pas vraiment votre reflet mais ce que vous voulez bien voir.

Regarder vous dans un miroir n'êtes-vous pas différent de ce reflet?

Es-ce vraiment un reflet ? Notre monde peut-il exister seul ? Notre destin n'est-il pas écrit depuis des siècles déjà ?

Imaginez des mondes parallèles que vous pourriez toucher des doigts ?

Imaginez un autre vous-même face à vous ? Que ferriez-vous ?

Et si cela était possible ?

Dans un autre monde vous êtes peut-être Homme où même femme, rat, écureuil, et si elle avait trouver la solution pour passer de l'autre côté du miroir verriez vous comme elle ?

Bienvenu de l'autre côte du miroir, préparez vous a voir ce que vous n'avez jamais vu.


	2. Les petites fées

Il était tard ou tôt qu'importait. Elle travaillait pour la bonne cause. Hermione, Harry et Ron en cette nouvelle année, la septième, avaient reçu une autorisation exceptionnelle de quitter l'enceinte du château, à la condition de prévenir quand même.

Ce qui rassurait l'ordre du phoenix et Moly qui se faisait déjà une peur bleu de les voir partir sans recevoir de nouvelles.

Certes ils avaient déjà prévu de faire exprès d'arriver très en retard pour les cours de potion, ou bien de ne surtout pas venir d'après Ron, mais ne les empêchaient de dire qu'ils avaient eu une affaire importante à régler non ?

Bref tout ça pour dire qu'une nouvelle année commençait dans le château de Poudlard. Bien sûr année sans Draco Malefoy qui était toujours poursuivi pour la mort de Dumbledore.

Hermione était préfète en chef bien sûr avec une jeune fille de Serdaigle qu'elle ne connaissait que de vue et qui s'appelait Helena.

Hermione était installée confortablement dans sa chambre, des livres gisant de toute part. Elle recherchait quelque chose qu'Harry lui avait demandé. Comment détruit-on un horcruxe.

À défaut de savoir comment les faire, les livres de la réserve donnaient beaucoup d'indication pour les détruire.

À présent elle faisait des recherches pour elle-même. En effet durant les grandes vacances, elle avait trouvé un magnifique miroir en argent qui était en ce moment au-dessus de sa commode. Ce miroir, elle l'avait senti, il était spécial, si elle savait à quel point.

Il traînait là depuis des années dans le vieux grenier de sa grand-mère. Il avait soi-disant appartenu jadis à un jeune homme très spécial qui était un ami de son arrière grand-mère. Hermione doutait que le jeune homme était sorcier, mais sa grand-mère ne pue lui dire quoi que se soit, elle ne savait rien à propos de lui.

Le dit miroir était ovale avec sur son cadre en argent en relief, tout à fait dans le style baroque, des fleurs immenses de toutes sortes. De ses mêmes fleurs sortaient parfois de petites fées. Son reflet la regardait fixement.

La jeune fille était plongée jusqu'au cou dans des livres parlants d'objets magiques anciens, perdu de préférence.

Elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis sa première année ici, toujours les cheveux dans un désordre pas possible, des vêtements trop amples, toujours dans ses précieux livres. . .

Comme si depuis sept ans, rien n'avait changé.

Pourtant le monde continuait de tourner, les gens continuaient de naître, de mourir.

Elle était toujours semblable à elle-même.

Soudain perdue dans son livre, elle cria de joie. Elle avait trouvé son bonheur, dans un des livres, le plus ancien de la réserve « Histoires perdues du monde magique».

Après une gravure dudit miroir, une légende oubliée reprenait toute sa vigueur.

« On raconte il y des années de cela qu'une jeune fille des plus pures, reçu pour son vingt-et-unième anniversaire un miroir fait d'argent que son père avait acheter spécialement pour elle. On disait de ce miroir qu'il était magique. Un soir de lune bleue lorsque minuit sonnèrent les petites fées s'envolèrent, pour réveiller la jeune fille et lui demandait si elle voulais faire un magnifique voyage. Il n'y avait qu'une fois cette chance par siècle, alors la jeune fille suivit les petits êtres et traversa la surface d'argent pour se retrouver dans un monde blanc face à elle-même. Une autre elle d'un autre monde, elles échangèrent leurs places. Mais toutes deux moururent peu de temps après. Les changements de comportement avaient alerté les familles. Finalement, l'église décida de brûler les jeunes filles, chaque une, dans leur monde respectif, eurent la même sentence. Le miroir depuis c'est tu, attendant la prochaine personne qu'elle jugera juste de faire passé de l'autre côté. »

Au même moment un nuage laissa entrevoir les rayons de lune qui frappèrent le miroir. On voyait que la lune avait des reflets bleutés.

Comme dans un rêve, Hermione entendit au loin les cloches de l'église de Près au lard. Et comme par magie, toutes les petites fées du miroir se réveillèrent, et commencèrent a tourné autour de la jeune fille.

« C'est toi que nous voulons, c'est toi que nous cherchions, vient avec nous, danse avec nous. Tout un monde nouveau t'attend. C'est toi que nous voulons, c'est toi que nous cherchions . . . »

Comme dans un rêve, elle franchit la surface lisse de l'argent.

Note de l'auteur : c'est avec plaisir que je recommence a écrire, dans un autre genre certes mais toujours du surnaturel.

Ravie de récupérer Luxiole, et oui plein de question philosophique, justement l'idée me vient d'une conversation avec mon chéri à propos d'un livre assez philosophique. Et puis quoi de mieux qu'écrire une petite fanfict devant son bac blanc de physique. Non ?

Bisous ma petite misskitsune93, t'adore aussi ravie de te retrouver.


	3. Entre deux

Comme sortie d'un coma profond la jeune fille se releva difficilement, autour d'elle tout tournait. Ou était-elle déjà ? Ah oui le miroir et les petites fées.

Ses yeux ne percevaient que du blanc, une immense salle blanche, au loin un point noir. La jeune fille se dirigea dans cette direction pour se retrouver face à elle-même. Encore un miroir ?

Pourtant quelque chose clochait, comme une erreur dans son reflet.

« _ Serpentard ? Je n'ai jamais été dans cette maison ! »

Son reflet repris

« _ Et moi jamais à Gryffondor »

Hermione tendit sa main était-ce vrais, était-ce son autre moi face à elle.

Elle toucha la main de sa jumelle, chaude et agréable, ce n'était décidément pas la surface d'un miroir.

Cette rencontre ouvrait de multiples possibilités, des recherches infinies, peut-être même qu'il existait des centaines de mondes pareils ? Peut-être existait t-on soi-même en des millions d'exemplaires.

Rêvait-elle où cette salle existait vraiment. Comme pour répondre à sa question son double la pinça.

La douleur se rependit dans sa paume, oui elle était vivante et non ce n'était pas un rêve.

Cet endroit remettait toute la science en cause toutes les théories bâties pas les hommes s'effondraient par ce simple endroit. Par une simple pièce blanche où se trouvaient deux jeunes filles de monde différent, parallèles.

Elles étaient l'exact opposer, l'une luttait pour la lumière, l'autre luttait pour l'ombre. Une étai amoureuse d'un certain Ronald Weasley l'autre d'un certain Draco Malefoy.

Etait-ce seulement possible d'être aussi différent en étant aussi proche ?

Pouvait-elle faire demi-tour et rentrer chez elle comme si jamais rien ne c'était passé cette nuit ?

Il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour, les deux jeunes femmes avaient ensemble le plus gros secret que la terre ait porté, elles détenaient la clef du monde dans leurs esprits, mais seulement qui les croirait.

« _ Tu crois que si on échange nos places on pourra faire demi-tour après ou notre choix est irrévocable ? » demanda la jeune Serpentarde

« _ À mon avis, c'est pour toujours que le choix se fait, il est d'ailleurs déjà trop tard pour faire demi-tour. Je crois que ce lieu existe seulement pour que les personnes qui vont échanger de monde puissent se connaîtes afin de ne pas être trop dépaysé. »

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent et soufflèrent.

« _ Tu prendras soin de Lunïev, c'est mon bébé loup, même si les animaux sont interdits, j'ai toujours pensé que les lois étaient là pour être transgressé. Tu ne penses pas ? Et puis il est magique ce loup.

À voir ta tête je dirai que non, calme toi. Tu vas juste arriver du côté des Serpentards dans une famille au sang pur. »

« _ Pourquoi je suis là, je dois absolument rentré. C'est impossible d'être ici, ce monde ne peut exister. Ce n'est pas logique ça va contre tout ce que les hommes ont toujours pensé. . . » Déclara la jeune Gryffondor.

«_ Trop tard pour pleurer fillette, on est là et on y est vraiment en passant la surface du miroir on a abandonné dernière nous nos amis, nos vies nos familles, nos rêves et nos espoirs. Revient sur terre, il est trop tard. »

« _ Tu crois qu'on se reverra ? »

La jumelle d'Hermione se clama,

« _ Sûrement le jour de notre mort . . . »

« _ Elle risque d'être courte ta vie si tu te présent demain avec un uniforme de Serpentard devant les Gryffondor et inversement. »

Après échange, notre Hermione apprit que son double était en réalité une jeune fille extravertie, mais intelligente, mais aussi qu'elle avait une relation étrange avec un certain Draco Malefoy.

« _ Tu verras par toi-même, je n'ose pas trop le dire, je suppose que cela te surprendra. Mais sache que je ne suis pas un ange. Et toi non plus, si tu veux mon avis dans des circonstances différentes tu serais devenue moi et moi je serais toi. Tout est une question de milieu. Si tu avais évolué dans mon monde tu aurais pris les mêmes choix que moi et tu serais ici avec moi. Juste que cela ne c'est pas passer comme sa. Ne rejette pas Draco, il est fragile. Explique lui simplement. Fait ce qui te semble juste pour toi et seulement pour toi. C'est comme sa que tu survireras à Serpentard. » Déclara t-elle.

« _ A Gryffondor, c'est différent nous sommes une unité, on partage tout, seulement voilà, cette année je n'ai quasiment pas d'amis puisque Harry et Ron sont partis quasiment tout le temps, ils ne veulent jamais que je les accompagne.. Alors l'unité, le courage et la loyauté tu pourras toujours chercher. Mais tu changes de camps, fait attention ou tu poses les pieds, ils te surveilleront tous au moindre soupçon. Tache de ne pas mourir, sinon je devrais mourir aussi et ce n'est pas mon objectif du moment. »

« _Je te rassure ce n'est pas le mien non plus. » objecta la Vert et Argent.

Elles rigolèrent ensemble.

Soudain au loin un éclat d'argent les rappela à l'ordre, il était temps pour elles de partir vers un nouveau destin.

La Gryffondor pris son double contre elle, qui réagit après quelque temps. Puis chacune suivit son chemin dans les méandres blancs de cet entre-deux monde.

Qui n'a jamais rêvé de pouvoir un jour changer sa vie du tout au tout, savoir ce qui se serait passé si jamais on avait pris à moment une autre décision.

Elle venait de vivre l'expérience la plus incroyable au monde, elle avait fait ce que beaucoup rêvent sûrement de faire. Cependant elle arrivait a présent dans un monde qui ne lui était connu que par les paroles de sa jumelle.

La jeune fille dormait encore dans un immense lit à baldaquin aux couleurs de sa nouvelle maison, c'est-à-dire, vert et argent. Émergeant d'un long sommeil, Hermione se leva, se dirigea naturellement vers l'armoire, enfila son uniforme à l'effigie de Serpentard, bien plus moulant.

Placer devant son miroir d'Argent, la jeune fille fit la grimace en voyant le changement de couleur de sa cravate.

Elle avait presque espéré que les événements de la veille n'étaient qu'un simple rêve.

Soit ce n'était pas le cas, et le moment était mal choisi pour pleurer tout ce qu'elle venait de perdre.

Durant le moment d'égarement d'Hermione, un petit louveteau au poil noir et aux yeux bleus vint lui renifler la main.

Sentait-il le changement de sa maîtresse ? Apparemment oui mais l'adorable boule de poil acceptait sa nouvelle amie sans problème.

Il se laissa caresser durant quelques minutes, avant que la jeune fille ne commence à se maquiller tout comme l'aurait fait l'Hermione de ce monde.

Elle qui ne s'était jamais abaissé à sa pleura lorsqu'elle du se mettre du crayon noir et failli devenir aveugle en mettant du mascara.

Elle partie en vitesse dans la grande salle, bien sur desserte à cette heure-là, afin de prendre un petit-déjeuner. Son estomac criait famine depuis la veille déjà. Se forçant à se diriger vers la table des vert et argent, elle s'assit seule.

Arrivèrent peu à peu les autres personnes de sa nouvelle maison. Draco Malefoy s'assit à côté d'elle, Pansy ainsi que tout une bande de filles superficielles puis alexandra une jeune fille aux boucles brunes et aux yeux vert, plus timide et réservé qui s'assit également aux cotés d'Hermione.

« _ Bonjour ma chère Granger as bien dormi ? » demanda Malefoy d'un voix suave.

Et voilà, Malefoy la draguait, elle sang-de-bourbe, miss et je sais tout et j'en passe. Sauf que lui ne le savait pas et n'avait aucun besoin de le savoir.

« _ Très bien, merci » répondit-elle perdue dans la contemplation de ses œufs au bacon.

Elle pensait son double amoureux de ce curieux personnage, alors quel était le problème s'il lui courait après. Le problème était sans doute qu'il n'était pas fidèle, c'est sûr. Cependant, elle avait, la nuit passée, parlé d'une relation étrange avec lui, mais laquelle s'il n'y avait rien eu pour le moment. Qu'importe, elle décida de se comporter normalement avec lui jusqu'à identification du problème.

Elle mangea doucement, parlant peu et retenant beaucoup. La jeune fille essayait de garder un visage neutre, tel tout bon Serpentard.

Lorsqu'elle eu fini, elle se dirigea naturellement à son cours de potions, suivit par la quasi-totalité des jeunes filles de sa maison. Décidément la popularité de sa jumelle avait de sérieux inconvénient. Hermione constata malgré tout que Rogue était beaucoup plus agréable avec elle que d'habitude. Il lui avait dit bonjour !

Le cours commença, pour quatre heures.

De l'autre côté de la salle manquaient parmi les Gryffondor Harry et Ron. Plus jamais elle ne leur parlerait, plus jamais ils ne seraient amis. Dommage.

« _ Aujourd'hui, même si beaucoup en seront incapable, nous fabriquerons la potion des anges. Quelqu'un peut-il m'en dire les effets ? Miss Granger sûrement ? » susurra le professeur d'une voix doucereuse.

« Bien sûr, on raconte qu'elle transforme toute personne digne de l'être. L'effet est irréversible et constant. La personne reçoit de grand pouvoir. Bien sûr jusqu'à maintenant personne n'a jamais rien eu. Pour ce qui est de la transformation, l'on ne sait rien. De plus on a le droit de boire une fois cette potion dans notre vie, sinon elle devient poison pour ceux qui essayent. Mais c'est une simple légende. Pourquoi enseigner une potion de magie noire ? »

« En tant que directeur, je me réserve le droit de faire les potions de mon grès. Chacun goûtera sa potion à la fin de l'heure. Au travail. »

Hermione les mains tremblantes fut déçu d'apprendre cette nouvelle, Rogue directeur, où va le monde ?

Après avoir coupé en fines rondelles la mandragore et ajoutée goutte-à-goutte un produit inconnu, la jeune fille obtint un produit rose qu'elle laissa reposer dans son chaudron en remuant six fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre et six dans le sens contraire. La solution devint alors bleue. À ce moment la venait l'ajout du dernier ingrédient, soit une goutte d'argent liquide extrêmement pur soit une goutte de fleur des montagnes.

L'ingrédient que l'on choisissait déterminait si l'on serrait bon ou mauvais une foi la transformation accomplie.

Hermione se dit qu'en ce moment, elle était tendance argent, pourquoi ne pas continuer dans ce chemin-là après tout. Non ?

Le mélange pris une couleur d'eau de roches, comme pour tous ceux qui avaient réussi. Elle mit son produit dans un premier flacon, qu'elle posa sur le bureau et dans un autre qu'elle rangea soigneusement dans sa poche. Le dernier récipient fut rempli d'eau.

Lorsque le professeur demanda d'avaler les potions, Hermione le fit sans hésiter.

Enfermer dans sa chambre a double tour, elle avala la potion. Ayant un pressentiment, elle avait préféré le faire ici seule au cas où.

Évidemment l'argent lui porta chance, au fond de son être, son cœur loupa un battement et tout son ADN changea en a peine quelque seconde.

Tout son corps se modifia, elle n'était plus vraiment Hermione Granger, elle n'était pas non plus quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle était d'une beauté surnaturelle, pas d'ailes, la potion des anges portait mal son nom alors.

Son corps ayant beaucoup trop eu de changement durant les dernière 24 heures s'effondra dans un claquement sec.

Elle était là, seule dans sa chambre, de sa tête coulait un fin filet de sang.

« Goutte, goutte, la vie s'égoutte, attention à ne pas en perdre trop, ou bien retour à zéro. » Chantonnèrent les petites fées.

Note de l'auteur :

Les petites fées bien flippante pour ma chère Luxiole, quant à mon bac blanc de physique si c'est pour marques des conneries autant rien mettre je devrais avoir les notes mercredi, j'ai hâte de voir. J'espère que ce chapitre te convient, à ton avis la suite ?

Pour So00o-SpECiAL, je suis désolé que mon premier chapitre t'ai paru court, mais c'était comme une sorte de deuxième introduction. Celui-ci te convient mieux ? Je suis quand même contente que mon histoire te plaise.

Bisous à tous Nightmar3.


	4. Le nouveau monde

La jeune fille se réveilla dans son lit, avec un mal de tête à toute épreuve.

Sur sa tête un bandage, qui donc avait la clef de sa chambre et l'avait trouvée inconsciente ?

Elle tenta de regarder autour d'elle, mais sa vision se troubla, puis plus rien. À ses côtés, une présence, une voix chaude et sensuelle essaya de la rassurer.

Enfin le noir total, son cerveau sombra dans l'inconscience à nouveau.

Partout, dans l'ensemble de son corps se propageait la potion des anges au rythme de son cœur. Chaque parcelle de sa peau, de son cœur et de son âme était modifiée, plus elle se propageait, plus Hermione devenait forte.

Peu à peu, battement après battement, les changements s'opéraient, du plus infime au plus impressionnant. Son ADN après c'être modifié modifia l'ensemble de son corps.

Le temps s 'écoulait doucement, le soleil laissant place à la lune qui éclairait le parc dans une lumière argentée.

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux, dans la peine ombre de sa chambre, cette fois-ci sa tête ne tournait plus, dans un angle, elle repéra la personne qui lui avait parlé quelque temps plus tôt.

_ « Malefoy, que fais-tu ici ? »

Le jeune homme se rapprocha du lit, ses cheveux blonds tombant négligemment devant ses yeux gris argent.

_ « Je te sauve la vie si tu le permet bien sur,. . . La potion des anges à un effet désastreux, tu aurais dû la boire en cour comme prévu et comme tout le monde aussi.

Son regard devint noir d'un coup, le jeune homme était furieux.

_ « Es-tu inconsciente, tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'était dangereux. De plus Rogue sait que tu as mis l'argent dans ta potion. Tu souhaites la mort ? Si le maître l'apprend, il te tuera sans hésitation.

Je t'ai pourtant dit que l'argent conférait des pouvoirs de magie blanche. Je t'ai dit de prendre l'autre ingrédient, comme moi avant. »

_ « Comme toi ? As-tu pris la potion des anges auparavant ? Aurait-elle eu un effet sur toi ? »

La curiosité de la jeune fille avait pris le dessus sur sa fatigue, elle se redressa dans son lit afin de s'assoire convenablement.

_ « On en a déjà parler ensemble. . . » Soupira Draco.

_ « Non, on à jamais parler ensemble à quelque moment que se soit. »

Il fallait qu'elle parle de son échange, peu être la rejetterait-elle. Mais qu'importe elle serait soulagée, qu'importe s'il en parlait a son soi-disant maître. Il fallait que ça sorte. Alors elle se lança :

_ « Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, je suis née un certain jour en février, mais dans un autre monde. Dans ce monde, je suis à Gryffondor, mes meilleurs amis sont Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley. Je fais partie de l'ordre du phoenix, on combat Tu-sais-qui. Je suis complètement différente du rôle que je joue depuis ce matin. Je craque cette journée a été un véritable cauchemar, maudit miroir. »

Elle sombra en larmes, elle avait perdu tellement de choses pour un monde qui décidément ne lui plaisait pas plus que ça.

Draco ne savait pas comment réagir, son père lui avait dit que ce miroir était magique et qu'on ne savait pas l'intacte sur une personne. Les gens pouvaient-ils perdre la raison à cause d'un simple miroir.

Son père lui avait dit de se méfier, et pourtant Hermione le voulait tant ce miroir. Mais, la jeune fille qui se tenait devant lui ne pouvait pas être dingue. C'est vrais qu'elle semblais différente depuis ce matin.

Disait-elle vrais, pouvait-on changer de monde ? Pourquoi l'aurait t-elle fait sachant qu'elle avait promis de toujours être pour lui. Un avenir brillant s'offrait après l'obtention de son diplôme, elle allait rejoindre le maître et devenir un de ses fidèles infiltrés dans le ministère.

Elle l'avait abandonné, lui. . . Pourquoi

Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête tel un vieux disque rouiller. Il partit sans un mots dans un simple courant d'air.

Il fallait qu'il se repose, il devait faire le point. Rien n'allait aujourd'hui.

La jeune fille fût stupéfaite, elle aurait pensé qu'il crierait, ou qu'il la prendrait pour une dingue, mais pas qu'il parte avec une tête de chien battu.

Enfin bon le pire était passé, du moins pour le moment, pour la suite, il faudrait voir.

Hermione qui décidément se sentait étouffer dans ce monde se dirigea ver s un petit coin de Poudlard ou peu d'élèves allaient car c'était un peu reculer et cacher. Elle s'assit à même le sol, dos à un arbre. À ses pieds s'étendait le magnifique lac du château d'où sortaient de temps en temps une petite bestiole étrange. . .

Elle réfléchissait, son cerveau en avait plus que besoin. Première question du jour, qu'es qui l'avait poussé à traverser se miroir ?

Après tout dans on monde, elle avait déjà tout, elle était intelligente, un peu moche certes mais en fessant des efforts c'était nettement mieux, elle avait des amis, une famille aimante, Ron. . . Elle chassa l'idée de son esprit.

Bref elle avait tout, une chose qu'elle n'avait cependant pas c'était d'être reconnue comme une personne à part entière, elle n'était qu'une miss je sais tout.

En venant ici, elle avait gagné un ami, perdu le même amis et gagné des pouvoirs étranges et fascinants sur lesquels elle aurait voulu faire des recherches, mais personne n'avait jamais eu la chance de réagir au produit auparavant. Bref, sujet clos pour le moment, pleuré n'était pas à l'ordre du jour

Deuxièmement, pourquoi sa jumelle avait elle-même choisit de passé. La réponse était sûrement plus simple, elle ne souhaitait pas servir Voldemort.

Elle avait pourtant abandonné Draco,ils s'aimaient pourtant, la jeune fille était certaine a se sujet. Peu être penserait-elle le retrouver de l'autre côté, cause perdu. Malefoy l'avait toujours haï pourquoi s'intéresserait-il a elle à présent ?

Durant ses réflexions, Hermione n'entendit pas quelqu'un approcher derrière elle.

« _ Vous êtes pareil en fait, vous allez au même endroit quand vous avez besoin de réfléchir, je savais que je te trouverais ici » déclara Draco à la jeune fille surprise par cette apparition soudaine.

Il s'assit en face d'elle, et pendant un moment le silence se fit. Ils ne savaient ni par ou commencer, ni vraiment ou finir.

« Pourquoi est-elle partie ? Pourquoi avez-vous échanger vos places ? Dans quel but ? »

Il avait une voix triste et désespérer, dans une heure devant les autres il jouerait son fort pourtant Hermione savait à présent qu'un Malefoy pouvait avoir des sentiments aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître. Pour elle maintenant rien était impossible après ce qu'elle avait vécu ses dernière 24 heures.

« _ Je ne sait pas vraiment ce que je suis venue chercher ici, j'avais tout mais le goût du risque chez les Gryffondor doit être innée, peu être que j'en avait marre d'être la gentille fille sage, qui sait tout et à qui on peut tout demander. Simplement pour changer. Peu être pour échapper à la guerre, mais elle est partout, et en plus je suis dans le mauvais camp.

Pour elle je ne sais pas, voulait-elle échapper à un mariage forcé, ou bien qu'elle ne voulait pas être au service de quelqu'un. Qu'en sais-je ? Je n'ai même pas eu l'idée de lui demander, moi-même je ne connais pas la réponse à la question si elle me l'avait posée en retour.

Je suis pourtant persuadé que nous n'avons pas été choisi au hasard, notre rôle doit être important ici. Pourtant j'ai l'impression que ces petites fées du miroir ne sont pas que gentilles.

Sommes-nous juste censé jouer un rôle ? Encore manipuler par quelque chose qui nous dépasse. . . Je ne sais plus je suis perdu. Comme si j'étais en plein cauchemar.

Pourtant je suis persuadé d'avoir ma place ici, la potion des anges le prouve parfaitement. »

La jeune fille s'arrêta à court de parole, elle leva les yeux en direction son interlocuteur et rencontra un regard doux et chaleureux.

De désespoir, elle se colla contre lui pour une étreinte qu'il ne rejeta pas. C'était leur premier contact, mais sûrement pas le dernier.

« Je me demande quels pouvoirs tu possèdes. . . » Chuchota Draco à une Hermione qui se redressa immédiatement.

« Comment sa ? » interrogea la jeune fille. . .

Au loin à travers le temps et l'espace. . .

« Nous sommes les petites fées aux qu'elles tu dois ta nouvelle destinée, ne nous fait pas confiance car rien à l'avance est décidé.

Voilà pourquoi entre milles nous vous avons choisi, mais attention a ta vie, bientôt menacée par le plus grand des dangers.

Goutte, Goutte le temps s'égoutte et ta vie avec goutte. . . »

Note de l'auteur : Pardon, désolé pour tout ce retard, je sais, je suis vraiment inexcusable, mais j'étais plus que surchargé. J'espère qu'au moins ce nouveau chapitre vous plait. Promis je posterais plus souvent maintenant.

Pour ma petite misskitsune93, je pense que tu as maintenant les réponses à tes questions mais sûrement d'autre question toutes neuves à l'horizon, je me trompe ?

Évidement Luxiole, tout le monde change de monde tous les jours alors bon « ah oui le miroir et les petites fées c'est classique ». Perso je me le dis tout les matins en me levant. Pour la vie qui s'égoutte en fait je pensais au sang qui s'égoutte, et comme le sang c'est la vie, bah goutte, goutte, la vie s'égoutte. En plus ça rimait. Je te rajoute encore les petites fées pour te faire plaisir. Tu adores, je sais.

Merci, à Moimême et à Fouzia pour leurs soutiens, sa fait très plaisir.

Merci à tous, Bisous.


	5. Avenir flou & Pouvoirs

Une semaine que la jeune fille était là et une semaine qu'elle pensait devenir complètement folle dingue.

Elle, et Draco ne se parlaient quasiment plus, à son plus grand regret le jeune homme s'était révélé la dernière fois très agréable. Même entourée, la jeune fille se sentait plus que jamais seule. Les filles de Serpentard aussi superficielles qu'elles soient, vu de l'intérieur, elles étaient plutôt gentilles.

Seulement voilà en pensant à ce qui aurait pu être si elle n'avait pas franchi se foutu miroir, elle avait un pincement au cœur, une espèce de vague de douleur la traversait, comme si la mort venait la chercher.

Dans ses moments là, Hermione avait une envie de pleurer immense. Ne sachant pas à qui se confier, elle se sentait incomprise du monde qui l'entourait, comme étrangère. Mais après tout ne l'était-elle pas ?

Ici ce n'était pas chez elle, et ne le serait jamais. Trop tard cependant pour regretter son choix avait été fait une semaine plutôt. Si elle avait su. . .

Tandis qu'elle se dirigeait d'un pas vif, vers son cour de métamorphose à venir, une personne lui barra le chemin. Il n'était autre que Draco Malefoy.

"_ Se soir dans la salle sur demande à vingt-trois heures compris?"

La jeune fille hocha la tête en signe d'accord et poursuivit son chemin. Devant la salle s'affrontaient du regard Gryffondors et Serpentards. Harry et Ron face à elle, mais plus en tant qu'amis cette fois-ci.

"_ Tien qui voilà, la Reine des Serpentards dit-on! Ne serait-ce pas la vipère de Serpentard, car après tout elle agit comme une vipère, en traître." Déclama Ron.

Etaient-il toujours aussi désagréable où cela faisait-il partit du changement de monde ?

Elle se posta face à lui et entrepris de conserver son rôle.

"_ Au moins j'agis, moi, cher Weasley, je ne suis pas une larve incompétente douée en rien, comme toi par exemple, au hasard bien sûr."

Mac Gonagall choisi ce moment précis pour arriver:

"-Et bien que se passe t-il jeunes gens ?"

Le silence lui répondit et tout le monde pris place dans la salle.

"_ Très bien, puisque j'en avais parler et que c'est à présent dans votre programme de métamorphose depuis peu, nous aborderons les Animagnus, ou l'art de transformer son corps en un animal."

Draco fut tout fier lorsqu'elle ajouta "depuis peu" dans sa phrase. En effet dans se monde le mal avait une influence plus que grandissante et par chance ou malchance selon le côté ou l'on se place. Lucius, le père de Draco donc, était devenu ministre de la magie, dans la plus grande légalité, et modifiait le programme de Poudlard selon les volontés des personnes proche de lui. Son fils notamment.

"_ Vous le savez tous, c'est un exercice difficile qui demande un entraînement sans relâche, tout d'abord je voudrais, pour la semaine prochaine un parchemin de vingt centimètre sur la transformation humaine en animal, sans fautes d'orthographe M. Weasley bien sûr."

Les Serpentards ricanèrent, foudroyer du regard par le pauvre Ronald Weasley.

"_ Reprenons, le cours d'aujourd'hui consistera à déterminer votre animal, celui que vous posséder en vous, il y a pour cela plusieurs solutions plus ou moins efficaces. Quelqu'un peut-il me citer lesquelles?"

Hermione leva la main comme à son habitude,

"_ Il existe trois méthode, la première consiste à se regarder dans un miroir du nom de révelis, au lieu de notre visage on voit notre animal. Cependant ce miroir est très rare et donc très cher. Ensuite on peut utiliser la pierre de magie, en prononçant une formule la pierre révèle une forme. La méthode n'est pas très fiable car on peut imaginer ce que l'on souhaite de la pierre. Et enfin une potion qui nous endort durant peu de temps et l'on voit son animal apparaître lors de son rêve."

"_ Très bien 20 point pour Serpentard, bravo miss. "

Le soir avant de partir dîner, la jeune fille partit se regarder dans le miroir d'argent. Elle était si fière de son animal. Il avait tout pour être parfait, il faut dire. . .

Se souriant à elle-même les petites fées virent autour d'elle chanter de leur voix suraiguë une nouvelle petite composition de leur part.

_Sourire d'un temps oublier, vague d'un ancien passé,_

_La tourmente d'un ange, si étrange_

_Dans un monde, d'une autre ronde,_

_Le cauchemar à venir d'une guerre, amère. . ._

_Petite fille si fragile, si docile,_

_Bientôt vivra dans l'ombre noire d'un soir;_

_Ou lorsque la lumière apparaîtra. . ._

_Mourra._

Décidément ces petites fées alors, voilà qu'elles lui annonçaient sa mort ou sa vie, fantastique, sa vie ne pouvait pas être plus belle, à ce moment précis. Merlin qu'avait-elle fait pour se retrouver là?

Elle pris son rouge à lèvres et partie dîner avec les autres filles de sa maison, incluant pour son malheur Pansy Parkinson, gentille, mais très bête. Les filles parlaient entre elle du cour de métamorphose.

"_Vous avez vu sa tête à Potter quand il a vu dans le miroir que son animal était un serpent, pour une fois je regrette que se stupide gamin avec son appareil photo ne soit pas présent. On aurait eu un beau souvenir." Déclara une jeune fille brune dont Hermione ne connaissait pas le nom, sûrement pas une septième année.

"_ Oui, au moins son amis a un animal correct pour sa maison, un peu petit. Un lionceau, rien de mieux non?"

Hermione étouffa un rire et déclara,

"_ De toute façon, il est évident que les Serpentard ont bien plus de classe, Draco avec son renard blanc, ou bien moi-même avec mon loup noir."

Les Serpentard bien sûr toujours flatteur avec les personnes détenant le pouvoir ne se firent pas prier pour complimenter Hermione qui finalement ne trouvait pas si désagréable.

Dans l'ensemble le repas se passa bien, les Serpentards, sortit de la salle commune, étaient quand même très froid et distant. Mais Hermione s'habituait à ce petit rituel et commençait même à y prendre part.

Le soir venu, elle sortit de son lit peu avant l'heure de son rendez-vous et fila discrètement a travers les couloir de pierre jusqu'à la salle sur demande ou Draco l'attendais un verre d'alcool à la main une cigarette dans l'autre. Il n'avait pas aperçu la jeune femme et semblait plongé dans la contemplation du feu. La cigarette laissait échapper de volutes de fumée qui torsadaient dans l'air avant de s'évanouir dans l'immensité de la pièce.

Son visage paraissait soucieux et ses yeux reflétaient aussi bien, le feu qu'il regardait, qu'une profonde blessure.

Portant sa cigarette à sa bouche, il tourna la tête et remarque Hermione qui s'agit en face de lui. Ses lèvres sèches tirèrent une taffe de fumée qu'il laissa échapper quelque seconde plus tard par le nez tel un Dragon.

"_ Très bien, as-tu réfléchis à ce que tu comptais faire ?"

"_ Je ne sais pas encore, je ne me sens pas l'âme a tuer des gens, je ne pense pas pouvoir être une allier de Voldemort."

"_ A toi de voir, cette décision t'appartient, mais tu connais mon avis sur la question. A tu réfléchis à tes pouvoirs durant la semaine?"

"_ Pourquoi m'as-tu éviter cette semaine, je me suis sentie plus que seule, tu est la seule personne qui sache ici. Et oui j'ai réfléchi et trouvé, les possibilités son multiplie, et surtout infinie pour mes pouvoirs." Déclara la jeune femme.

"_ J'avais besoin de faire le point cette semaine, sa été très éprouvant.. Maintenant montre moi ce que tu sais faire"

"Je ne suis pas très au point mais certes. . ."

La main tendue vers le feu une longue flamme vint se joindre à sa main créant une sphère de puissance qu'elle projeta contre le mur. Le vent souffla dans la pièce telle une tornade, la pluie se joignit à l'air, et sur sol commença à pousser un tapis de gazon.

Soudain tout cessa et Hermione apparue au milieu d'un feu qui disparu a son tour.

"_ Ce n'est qu'un aperçu bien sûr."

"_ Bien sur. . . " Grommela le garçon dont la coiffure ne ressemblait plus vraiment à rien.

"_ Tu sais que bien peu de personne sont capable de contrôler les quatre éléments. Tu parles d'autres pouvoir lesquels? Quand as-tu appris à faire tout cela."

"_ J'ai été seule durant une semaine, alors j'ai eu tout mon temps pour apprendre. Si je te montrais tout ce que je sais faire tu serais triste d'avoir des pouvoirs plus faibles que les miens alors j'évite. . ."

"_ Petite. . ."

Note de l'auteur: Désolée de vous avoir tant fait attendre mais la motivation pour écrire n'était pas maintenant sa va mieux. Sa vous plais toujours ?

Et oui Luxiole dans un moment pareil normal qu'Hermione craque et raconte tout a n'importe qui, Draco en l'occurrence. Si tu veux, je te prête Draco quand j'ai fini ma fic, comme sa tu sera comblée.

Encore les petites fées rien que pour toi mais que cachent-elles? T'inquiète le vrai rapprochement vient bientôt. . . Intéressant non ?

Et nan Misskitsune93, les fées ne sont mais alors pas du tout gentilles, et pour Draco tu as raison mais on a changé de monde ce n'est plus le même n'oublie pas. . .

Merci pour ton soutien Lufynette, contente que tu aimes.

Bisous à toutes (tous ?)


End file.
